A present in the night
by Isabella-katey
Summary: Une présence dans la nuit...JohnLiz


**A PRESENT IN THE NIGHT**

_**STARGATE ATLANTIS**_

**AUTEUR : Vanous **

**E MAIL : Vanessa.marrowanadoo.fr**

**SITE INTERNET:** **http/caitlin.myblog.fr/**

**RESUME : Une présence dans la nuit... Spolier épisode 2x02 "The intruder".**

**GENRE : Romance Shweir, petite scène PG-13.**

**DISCLAIMERS : Pas à moi, pas de sous, pour le fun et les fans de la série.**

**NOTE DE L'AUTEUR : A mes rayons de soleils qui illuminent ma vie elles se reconnaîtront et à ma petite soeur que j'adore.**

**Kizou à toutes les étoiles du forum et plus particulièrement à Camy, Jenny O'neill, Naley ...**

Dans la douceur de la nuit, l'étreinte de ses bras l'entourant, la rassurant, la protégeant de ses ombres, l'apaisait. Cette présence dans la nuit, l'intime conviction de ne plus être seule, de ne pas penser aux incertitudes de demain. C'était assez flou dans sa tête. A vrai dire, elle ne voulait pas se poser de questions car elle était bien mais elle savait que cela ne pouvait pas durer. Toutes ces nuits passaient avec lui, dans le secret le plus absolu, depuis un mois comme des amants, parce qu'ils sont amants. Cela ne pouvait pas continuer comme ça parce qu'ils étaient plus que cela, plus que de simples amants qui se voyaient dans le secret de la nuit.

Mais comment en étaient-ils arrivé là ?

**Flash back :**

Le bruit des vagues faisait écho à ses larmes, elle pleurait sur une histoire qui était terminé depuis longtemps mais elle s'était refusée à l'admettre, c'était trop douloureux. Elle se sentait si déboussolée comme si elle avait perdu tous ses repères ou plutôt elle avait perdu la seule chose stable dans sa vie, sa relation avec Simon, si on pouvait résumer les choses ainsi. A quoi bon pleurer sur son passé puisque sa vie était désormais sur Atlantis mais aujourd'hui à ce moment précis, c'était plus fort qu'elle, la douleur était trop forte.

J : " Elizabeth ?"

E : " John, il y a quelque chose ?"

J : " Non, rien en particulier si ce n'est que je m'inquiète pour vous."

E : " Il n'y a pas de raison."

J : " Vous faites tout pour le cacher mais je vois bien qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas."

E : " Je vais..."

Mais avant de terminer sa phrase, elle se remit à pleurer, son visage était inondé de larmes, le coeur de John fit un bon dans sa poitrine, il n'aimait pas la voir comme ça. Il la prit dans ses bras la serrant très fort. Elle se laissa aller, après tout ils n'étaient que tous les deux. Elle était si bien là dans ses bras protecteurs.

J : " Qu'est ce qui se passe Elizabeth ?"

E : " C'est fini avec Simon."

J : " Je suis désolé."

E : " Il n'y a pas de quoi, c'est mieux ainsi."

J : " Cela vous fait quand même de la peine."

E : " On est resté longtemps ensemble."

J : " Je comprends."

E : " Vous croyez qu'il y a quelque chose qui cloche chez moi ?"

J : " Mais non Elizabeth vous êtes très bien."

E : " Je pourrais vous plaire ?"

J : " Pourquoi une telle question ?"

E : " Parce que vous faites craquer la plupart du personnel féminin."

J : " Bien sur que vous pourriez me plaire Elizabeth."

Elle le regarda intensément, John vit dans son regard une petite flamme qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il se sentit frissonner. Elle s'approcha tout doucement de lui, ils pouvaient sentir le souffle de chacun, leurs coeurs cognaient dans leurs poitrines. Elle l'embrassa alors passionnément et le temps autour d'eux s'arrêta. Mais dans un sursaut de lucidité John stoppa leur baiser.

J : " Elizabeth, il ne faut pas."

E : " Il ne faut pas quoi, qu'on s'embrasse ou qu'on aille plus loin ?"

J : " Les deux."

E : " Pourtant vous n'aviez pas l'air contre..."

J : " C'est à dire..."

E : " John, j'en ai envie et vous aussi alors pourquoi se poser des questions ?"

J : " Parce que ça ne vous ressemble pas."

E : " C'est vrai mais je me dis que la vie est courte."

J : " Je vaudrais pouvoir résister."

E : " Alors ne résistez pas."

J : " Mais là, comme ça, alors que vous n'êtes pas bien…"

E : " La seule chose que je sais, c'est que j'en ai envie."

J : " Je le lis dans vos yeux."

E : " Et ?"

J : " Et les barrières commencent à céder."

E : " John ?"

J : " Oui ?"

E : " Embrassez-moi."

C'est ces mots là qui le firent craquer. Il s'empara de ses lèvres sauvagement dans un baiser animal où tout le désir contenu s'exprimait.

J : " Et si on allait ailleurs ?"

E : " Mes quartiers ?"

J : " Oui."

Le chemin fut long pour eux jusqu'aux quartiers de Liz. Le désir de chacun pouvait se lire dans leurs yeux. Ils se trouvaient à présent dans ses fameux quartiers. L'électricité dans l'air était palpable, la tension régnait, ils étaient en face l'un de l'autre.

J : " Tu es sûre que c'est ce que tu veux ?"

E : " Oui."

J : " Parce que je te désire à en crever..."

E : " Moi aussi."

Leur corps à corps pouvait commencer, un jeu envoûtant où leurs peaux se touchaient où les caresses se faisaient tantôt lente, tantôt à peine des effleurements comme une brise légère. Des baisers papillons aux creux du cou, des épaules, de la poitrine, du ventre, des reins et plus bas encore dans l'intimité la plus douce là où le plaisir était le plus fort. Ils chaviraient sous les étreintes, se cherchaient, se consumaient, ne faisant plus qu'un. John la fit sienne les amenant tout deux au paroxysme du plaisir. Ils étaient complètement perdus, ils le savaient mais ils aimaient cela parce qu'ils étaient enfin ce qu'ils voulaient être.

**Fin flash back **

Elle sentit ses bras se resserraient imperceptiblement autour de sa taille, son souffle au creux de son oreille et sa voix.

J : " Tu n'arrives pas à dormir ?"

E : " Pas vraiment."

J : " Qu'est qu'il y a ?"

E : " Je pensais à nous."

J : " Et alors ?"

E : " Je me disais qu'on ne pouvait pas être que des amants."

J : " Pourquoi ?"

E : " Parce je suis le genre de femme à aimer avoir une relation sérieuse."

J : " Et là tu penses que ça ne l'est pas ?"

E : " J'ai peur que cette situation te conviennes parce que moi je veux plus."

J : " Je ne voulais pas te bousculer."

E : " Tu veux dire que pour toi, ça pourrait être plus qu'une présence dans la nuit."

J : " Oui."

E : " Alors tous les deux ont..."

J : " Une relation sérieuse."

E : " Merci."

J : " Tu n'as pas à me remercier, je suis bien avec toi et j'ai vraiment envie que ça marche."

E : " Moi aussi."

J : " Et si on essayait de dormir maintenant ?"

E : " Bien sur."

J : " Dors bien mon ange."

E : " Toi aussi."

Il lui fit un bisou sur le front et, dans la sérénité de la nuit, ils s'endormirent.

Le lendemain matin, Liz se trouvait dans son bureau en train de consulter les derniers rapports de mission quand John vient la voir.

J : " Tiens une bonne tasse de café, je me suis dis que tu en aurais besoin."

E : " Merci ce n'est pas de refus."

J : " Ca va ?"

E : " Oui, tu ne dois pas partir en mission de reconnaissance ?"

J : " Si et je vais y aller mais avant je voulais te voir."

E : " Tu es trop mignon."

J : " Mais je suis mignon."

E : " Colonel."

Il s'était mis derrière elle alors qu'elle était assisse, il se pencha et dans un murmure il lui dit la plus belle des phrases "je t'aime", il lui fit un grand sourire, un baiser rapide sur la bouche puis il partit comme il était arrivé laissant Liz complètement étonnait mais heureuse car, elle savait désormais que leur histoire n'était pas qu'une simple histoire de passage.

**FIN**


End file.
